othertitlesfandomcom-20200213-history
Do You Like This Character
Topic created by Nytemare457. He first found this topic on Board 8, and decided to make his own version for OT. Results By Rating Kazuma Kuwabara (Yu Yu Hakusho): 98.18% votes Satou Tatsuhiro (Welcome to the NHK): 97.62% votes Jeremiah Gottwald (Code Geass): 92.11% votes Claire Stanfield (Baccano): 89.13% votes Satsuki "Sacchin" Yumizuka (Tsukihime): 88.89% votes Haruhi Fujioka (Ouran High School Host Club): 83.64% votes Itachi Uchiha(Naruto): 66.67% votes Haruhi Suzumiya: 62.92% votes Orihime Inoue (Bleach): 52.5% votes Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto): 20% votes Shinji Matou (Fate/Stay Night): 19.51% votes By Day Day 1: Orihime Inoue (Bleach): 52.5% votes Day 2: Kazuma Kuwabara (Yu Yu Hakusho): 98.18% votes Day 3: Haruhi Suzumiya: 62.92% votes Day 4: Satou Tatsuhiro (Welcome to the NHK): 97.62% votes Day 5: Itachi Uchiha (Naruto): 66.67% votes Day 6: Satsuki "Sacchin" Yumizuka (Tsukihime): 88.89% votes Day 7: Shinji Matou (Fate/Stay Night): 19.51% votes Day 8: Claire Stanfield (Baccano): 89.13% votes Day 9: Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto): 20% votes Day 10: Haruhi Fujioka (Ouran High School Host Club): 83.64% votes Day 11: Jeremiah Gottwald (Code Geass): 92.11% votes Nominations Wolverine (Marvel Manga) Osaka (Azumanga Daioh) Taiga Aisaka (Toradora) Dio Brando (JJBA) Re-l Mayer (Ergo Proxy) Baron Ashura (Shin Mazinger Z) Jushin Liger (Jushin Liger) Kururugi Suzaku (Code Geass) Hannako (Katawa Shoujo) Mana Tatsumiya (Negima) Shana (Shakugan no Shana) Jack Rakan (Negima) Black Star (Soul Eater) Ulquiorra (Bleach) Churuya (THoMS) Louise Francoise le Blanc de la Vallière Chisame (Negima) Jotaro Kujo (JJBA) Hiei (YYH) Arumi Asahina (Magical Shopping Arcade Abenobashi) Brandon Heat (Gungrave) Kurama (YYH) Yukari Takeba (Persona 3) Yami Yugi (Yu-Gi-Oh) Hiyori Tamura (Lucky Star) Lelouch (Code Geass) Asuka (Neon Genesis Evangelion) Sekai (School days) Amu Hinamori (Shugo Chara) Vita (Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha) Youmu Konpaku (Touhou) The Hulk (Marvel Manga) Tomo (Azumanga Daioh) Tetsuo (Akira) Godzilla (Godzilla Manga) Starscream (Transformers) Sousuke (Full Metal Panic!) Dr. Kenzo Tenma (Monster) Shizuka (Queen's Blade) Wriggle Nightbug (Touhou) Ikuto (Shugo Chara) Chi (Chi's Sweet Home) Alexander (Reign the Conqueror) Shion Sonozaki (Higurashi) Sakuya Aizawa (Hayate no Gotoku) The Dog from Elfen Lied (Elfen Lied) Kurz Weber (Full Metal Panic) Sanae Furukawa (Clannad) Eikichi Onizuka (Great Teacher Onizuka) Rem (Death Note) Ikari Shinji (Neon Genesis Evangelion) Yusuke (YYH) Gendo Ikari (Neon Genesis Evangelion) Flay Allster (Gundam SEED) Nana (Elfen Lied) Kino (Kino's Journey) Takumi (Chaos;Head) Ciel(Tsukihime) Alphonse Elric (Fullmetal Alchemist) Kyoji Mujo (Scryed) Mr Tokai (Sanctuary) Yuno Gasai (Mirai Nikki) Holo (Spice and Wolf) Satoko (Higurashi) Super Milk Chan (Super Milk Chan) Miyuki (Lucky Star) Light (Death Note) Ritsu (K-ON) Charles vi Britannia (Code Geass) Miu Matsuoka (Ichigo Mashimaro) Yukari Yakumo (Touhou) Iron Man (Marvel Manga) L (Death Note) Oscar Francois de Jarjayes (Rose of Versailles) Kenshiro (HnK) Vash(Trigun) Natsuru (Kampfer) Sakata Gintoki (Gintama) Akari Mizunashi (Aria) Ladd Russo (Baccano) Ennis (Baccano) Firo (Baccano) Jacuzzi (Baccano) Nice (Baccano) Graham Specter (Baccano) Isaac Dian & Miria Harvent (Baccano) Szilard Quates (Baccano) Hanataro Yamada (Bleach) Stark (Bleach) Haku (Naruto) Killer Bee (Naruto) Ciel (Tsukihime) Keiichi Maebara(Higurashi) Rena Ryuguu(Higurashi) Mion Sonozaki(Higurashi) Rika Furude(Higurashi) Miyo Takano(Higurashi) Kyosuke Irie(Higurashi) Jirou Tomitake(Higurashi) Satoshi Hojo(Higurashi) Kuraudo Oishi(Higurashi) Sakura Matou (Fate/Stay Night) Kobato Hanato (Kobato) Alucard (Hellsing) Rock Lee (Naruto) Yue Ayase (Negima) Setsuna Sakurazaki (Negima) Negi Springfield (Negima) Sayo Aisaka (Negima) Ku Fei (Negima) Nodoka Miyazaki (Negima) Asuna Kagurazaka(Negima) Evangeline A.K. McDowell(Negima) Kotaro Inugami(Negima) Konoka Konoe(Negima) Kaede Nagase(Negima) Chachamaru Karakuri(Negima) Anastasia "Anya" Yurievna Cocolova aka Anya(Negima) Rolo (Code Geass) Mio Akiyama (K-ON!) Saji Crossroad (Gundam 00) Guts(berserk) Id(Xenogears) Category:Poll Topics